Shego's Treat
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: Because I love you people I decided to make a sequel to Kim's Treat! YAY! Kim is wondering who it was at the party. What happens when she finds out it was Shego. rating will go up.
1. I got More Wit

**OOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! I AM OFFICIALLY A BETA READER. YAY!!!!! THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS. Originally I was going to make "Kim's treat" a oneshot but because of popular demand I did a sequel. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Kim Possible**

**(P.s. Kim is in college but the episode Graduation never happened.k?)**

_She could feel his heart beating fast against her own and his hot breath on her neck_.

"KP"

_What is a guy? A girl? _

"Kp"

_Who was it that brought her to such a euphoric state?_

"Hellllllllooooo"

_Did she know him/her personally? Or was it some stranger who was stalking her? _

"Earth to Kim_"_

_Why didn't they say anything? Was she taken advantage or did she know deep down it wasn't Ron? How did they know where to touch her? Where to bring out such passion in her she never thought possible. _

"Kim!!!" cried her boyfriend. _The better question: who was underneath the mask?_

She snapped out of her deep thought and gave him a weak smile. _How am I going to tell Ron that I slept with someone else?_ Kim couldn't imagine hurting her best friend since kindergarten but why should she?

"Yeah Ron" replied Kim. Only two people know what happened that night and the other one disappeared as soon as they got the chance. In fact she could pretend it never happened except for one thing: she _desperately needed_ to know who it was that rocked her world. A part of her was guilty for doing such a vile act against Ron but another part was just curious about the mystery person.

"You're going to be the referee for this Naco eating contest," stated the blonde with his goofy smile. He pretended to not have notice that secret smile that creeped up on his girlfriend's face every time she was daydreaming.

He didn't like how Kim has been so distant ever since the Halloween party. He tried to apologize again and again but she said it was alright. No, he knows there is something up and Kim doesn't want him to know. But what could it be? What happened to make her daydream half the time and have some sort of look on her face that he couldn't quite distinguish. Was it guilt?

What did Kim have to be guilty about? He was the one that stood her up for some pieces of candy. If it wasn't for the fact that Rufus gave him a speech that what he was doing was wrong he would have forgotten completely about the party. Which was, by the way, totally lame from the boy's perspective.

"On your mark…get set…go!" said Kim with the fakest enthusiasm she could attempt. It disgusted her to watch the naked rodent and Ron crammed more food into their mouths than they could actually hold.

She felt bile rise up when she saw Ron burst out laughing with chunks of half chewed nacos stuck in his teeth while some sprayed out on the table. She knew that after the race Ron was going to want a kiss from her whether he wins or lose. She could already smell the onions, tomatoes, cheese, and grease mixed with beef and the fact that Ron sometimes forgot to brush his teeth. The thought made Kim dizzy and she stood up to go to the bathroom.

_Sometimes I don't even know why I'm still with him. _She tried to convince herself that it was because she loved him. At first she believed it but then after _that incident _happened she didn't know anymore. Maybe it was platonic love. Who knows. She had just escaped on time when she heard the famous "Booyah" signaling that Ron won. She knew eventually she was going to have to go out and give Ron his winning kiss; it was a thought that made her shudder. Kim thought she should at least freshen up before she attempted to go out. She didn't notice the other girl who was in the bathroom fixing her hair. The girl saw Kim from the reflection and immediately turned around.

"OMG! It's you! You're that bitch from that costume party!" she said angrily.

Kim froze as she recognized the girl that was flirting with the Dark Invader. A sudden thought occurred to her. Maybe she knows who it was under the mask. Maybe she'll finally have her questions answered.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Will Kim get her answers? Or will the girl lie? Will Ron get his kiss? R &R and I promise you that ill speed it up!!!**


	2. A better Kiss

** My clc (chunky little chipmunk) convinced me to stop torturing you guys. Lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!**

"Don't play dumb with me Kim Possible! I know it was you that night," accused the girl. Kim never had an opportunity to get a good look at the girl that night but now she saw things she had missed before. She was a girl of average height with black short hair that only reached to her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel and they did not look happy behind the glasses. The heroine could only assume that the girl favored wearing the blue hat but this time it was stretched to cover her whole head as if hiding something. Kim was about to say something when she noticed that the girl called her by her name.

"Whoa hold up… how do you know who I am?"

"Cuz darling, in my business everyone knows who you are," she answered with a smirk. The heroine's sudden appearance caught her off guard but now she saw an opportunity to play around with Kim. The former cheerleader might not know a lot about her but that doesn't mean she didn't know the red head.

"Oh really and what business might that be…?"

"The name's Rina, sweetie and I don't have to answer your question especially since you stole my date."

_Fair enough. Ah-ha!! Now all I have to do is get her to reveal who her date was that night,_ Kim thought with a smile. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened that night I thought it was my boyfriend," Kim said looking for some type of reaction. Nothing. Damn maybe not as easy as she thought. Unfortunately Rina knows what happened that night and she wasn't about to give up any vital information.

"Nah it's ok."She waved her hand, "That person didn't want to go in the first place but let me tell you it had a _good_ time with you." She especially tried not to reveal any hints about who it was, even telling her the sex narrowed potential suspects down immensely. Besides she loved seeing the great Kim Possible physically turn beet red. _So the girl who can do anything can't even figure out that it was Shego. God that's so funny, _thought Rina.

"So your _friend_ told you everything?" asked Kim her heart beating faster. God if that person told Rina then more people might know. The thought made the red head's heart drop to her stomach.

"'Fraid so darling," She said with a smirk looking at her nails with such interest. Okay Kim was officially getting sick of how this girl talked.

"I don't believe you," Kim called the girl's bluff. Maybe she was lying. Maybe this girl is just getting back at her for stealing her date.

"Nah it said your scream was a higher pitch than Michael Jackson." Okay that was too far. Without warning Kim slammed Rina into the wall.

"Now you get this straight Rina your going to tell me who it was that night. Understood." Playtime was over. Kim was going to get her answer even if she has to force it out of the other girl.

The hazel eyed girl stared right into a pair of angry green eyes and did a creepy smile that sent a chill down Kim's back. There was no fear in her eyes and she seemed to enjoy Kim's anger. Without warning Rina's eyes went slit like a cat's and she pushed Kim off with such force that Kim went flying into the wall.

"What are you?" Kim asked grabbing her bruised ribs. Where did this girl come from and what is she?

"Now sweetie there are things you don't understand. For instance that night I wasn't in a costume that is how I really look like." Rina bent down to Kim's level. "I am a metahuman. That's just a fancy word that means I can change my shape."

Kim attempted to punch the girl but Rina was too fast. She grabbed the heroine's arm and twisted it until Kim cried out in pain. Once Kim went limp Rina's grip loosened.

"Now if you want your answer than you should ask that person yourself." The metahuman got up and was about to leave when she stopped. _Opps I almost forgot. Kim has no idea who it is so how is she going to contact Shego? Hmmm…I got it! I'll just tell Shego to meet her tonight. Perfect._ "Guess what sweetie it's your lucky day. Go to the Middleton Love Cliff tonight and it will be there, Ciao."

Kim couldn't believe what just happened. Instead of getting her questions answered she now had a lot more. After the pain subsided she went out forgetting why she was hiding in the first place.

"Hey KP what happened? Fell in?" Ron asked obliviously to what happened in the girl's bathroom. Kim just had a shocked look on her face and didn't answer the blonde boy. He shrugged, "Don't worry that happens to me some times. Here I know what will cheer you up." With that he got up and kissed her with all he had. Kim could smell and taste all that he had just eaten which wasn't pleasant. His tongue was sloppy and was prodding as if searching for something. Today was just not Kim's day. Her heart started racing as she realized she was going to meet her mystery person.

Tonight!! Kim couldn't wait.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**O snap!!! Hahah another cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Yeah so Rina was named after an artist I love so much!! Hope you guys liked it. Will Shego even go? How does Rina know Shego? Was Rina lying? **


	3. A Better Touch

** My fiancée inspired me yesterday so I'm very happy. XD I decided to write more cuz she's the best!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing cept Rina who was inspired by someone else I don't own.**

_Sometimes I don't know why I put myself through that, _Shego thought grimly. A whole day of listening to Drakken's rants about how this was the invention was just too much torture. She was at her apartment's door when a strange feeling came over her. Someone was in her house. Shego was wondering who the hell was dumb enough to break into her house.

She quietly sneaked in her house listening for any kind of sound.

_There_.

It sounded like they were going through things. She creeped towards the sound as it got louder and more frantic. She stopped once she was just outside of the room.

They were in _her_ room. _Well someone wanted to die today. _

In one quick movement she kicked open the door and saw some shadowy figure holding her clothes. _Oh yea this person just signed their death certificate._

Shego lunged at the intruder but to her surprise the person jumped clear over her. The thief crashed right into her closet and much to her dismay she could hear giggling.

"Darling you're getting a little rusty. What's a matter? Got your head in the clouds or your eyes on a certain red head?" Shego growled and got up. Damn Rina sometimes. They had been friends ever since Shego decided to become a villain.

Rina was daughter of two renowned thieves so it was only natural for her to be a thief even though she didn't need the money. You could say that Rina taught Shego everything she knew about the stealing.

Rina was helping Shego up from the sad attempt of an attack. Her white ears were perked out the blue cap and her tail was out of hiding. For some strange reason Rina's cat ears and tail were always there even in human form. It hurt her ears having her hat covered them because it is too cramped. And don't even get her started on hiding her tail.

Shego didn't know how Rina became a metahuman but she never really wanted to ask. If Rina didn't want to tell her than that was just fine. Their differences from other people are what made their friendship strong.

The green skin woman would never admit it but she was glad to be friends with Rina. Although the metahuman could have total mood swings that always left Shego wondering if she took pills.

"What are you doing here Rina and what are you looking for?" asked the emerald woman. Rina went back to searching for whatever she was looking for.

"Sheesh can't a friend just drop by. Where the hell is it?" She asked throwing all the useless clothing over her shoulder onto a nice pile. "Ah-ha! Here it is." She raised what she was holding to show Shego what she was looking for. It was the Dark Invader costume. Now Shego was curious.

"What do you need that for?" asked Shego. What in the world is Rina thinking?

"Sweetie it's not for me it's for you," stated Rina holding up the costume visualizing Shego wearing it again.

"Damn it Rina you're not making any sense" said the confused woman. Rina was always getting in situations she would really not like to be a part of.

"Why you're going to wear it tonight."

"And why is that?"

"Because you have a date"

"With who?"

"Kim Possible." Shego froze at the name that came out of Rina's mouth.

"What did you do?!!"

"Well you see I kinda ran into her and we talked." She said unaware of the killer glare Shego was giving her. "Yeah, she really wants to know who her mystery lover is and I told her you'd meet her at Middleton Love cliff tonight. Oh It's so cute to finally see you two together" She gave a loud squeal and started to hop around like a little school girl.

"Too bad for you I'm not going," said the green thief. No it was too soon to see Kim. What would Kim do if she knew it was her underneath the mask? Laugh at her? Be hurt? Be happy it was her? Or (gulp) Hate her all over again. It would be the Diablo incident all over again.

By this time Rina had stopped hopping and was frowning at her friend. Shego was going to go tonight whether she has to bound, gag and drag her there herself. She always believed that the former heroine deserved a chance at love. Kim and her were meant for each other.

"What's amatter hon, scared," teased Rina. The comment was only supposed to be fun but the look on her friend's face said another story.

"No." She turned away from Rina. Shego was scared. She was scared of being rejected because she loved the red head. She was scared of opening up her heart just to let it be shattered in seconds. She was scared of the Kim telling her that she never wanted to see her again. She was scared of having so many feelings for someone who might not return them. _Why should she? I'm just some villain to her, an evil doer and nothing else_.

Shego froze as she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Don't worry everything will be ok," Rina whispered in her ear," I know you doubt yourself sometimes but take it from me. Your one of the funniest, smartest, sweetest, _sexiest _person I know. I know it's scary but you have to let her see the real you. Not the hard ass you tend to make yourself as." Usually Rina was always joking but deep down she was wise as well.

"Ok I'll go," Shego said touching the mask that started all this. Her fingers trembled knowing in a couple of hours she was about to face what she feared most. What Kim thought of her. The thief snapped out of her thoughts when she heard another squeal.

"OMG! You got Harvest Moon on the Wii!!!" Rina said with joy. She immediately started playing her tail swaying back and forth like a happy cat. _One minute she's all yoda on me and the next she's a 7 year old child. _Shego rolled her eyes and laughed at the sight. Some things never change. Shego looked out her window and saw the bright moon in the sky.

Soon she was about to get her answer.

Soon.

_It's not the same, I don't feel protected like that night, _Kim was hugging Ron. She wanted to know if that feeling came when she touched Ron. Unfortunately she felt zip in a romantic way. The red head had made her decision.

"Ron" said Kim. They were seated outside Ron's porch and there was tension in the air. Kim knew it was time.

"Yeah Kp," Ron said quietly.

"This isn't working out, _we_ aren't working," She said with her head down. She expected some big reaction but to her wonder nothing happened. Ron was silent staring off into space.

The blonde boy said nothing but took a big sigh. He knew they were becoming distant and frankly he wasn't surprised. A part of him always knew Kim wasn't completely happy but he was too selfish to let her go. But sometimes things didn't work out for a reason. He stood up ready to go inside but there was something that bugged him but he was always afraid to ask. Now he wasn't anymore.

"Kim what happened at the Halloween party?" he asked. He started right into guilty eyes. So she did do something behind his back.

"I-I can't tell you. It-t's complicated," Kim answered. She knew if he found out any type of relationship with Ron would be severed. She couldn't imagine a life without her best friend.

He was still staring at her searching for any clues that might give her away. "You know you can tell me anything KP. We'll still be friends."

"I'm sorry I can't," she bowed her head down in shame. _I cheated on you and I have no idea who it is. There's still a lot of things I don't know how to explain, _She thought her heart aching. Ron was still someone dear to her and if he found out she'd hurt him in a way that'd kill him.

With that he let out a scoff and went inside. _I'll find out what it is that took you away from me, _he vowed. He looked out the window to see Kim had that look again. She was going somewhere and Ron wanted to know where.

She was left outside by herself and Kim couldn't help but feel some weight lift off her shoulder. She looked up and saw the moon was out shining brilliantly.

It is time to find out once and for all. She got up and went to walk to her destination. The Middleton Love Cliff.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! R&R mucho appreciated. I promise Kim will find out who it is in the next chap. What will Kim do once she finds out who her mystery lover is? Will they get together? Is Ron going too? Will Rina get to collect her farm animals? Find out in next chap.**


	4. A Better Fuck

**Okokok I just finished this 3 in the morning and My clc loved it so I didn't want to torture you guys . So Enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.!!!**

Kim's heart was beating a mile a minute. She was finally going to meet her mysterious lover. Who oh who could it be? She pictured him at Love cliff wearing the costume from the party. _That would totally make it more suspenseful, _she thought excitingly. Love cliff was a famous making out spot for teenagers when they want some privacy. Only on rare occasion does something very meaningful come out of it. Like now. The moon was Kim's companion and helped make the scene even more romantic.

With one more step Love cliff was in her view and she didn't believe her heart could beat any faster. There was a figure there waiting, pacing back and forth. It was Dark Invader. She was wrong. _At this rate I'm going to get a heart attack, _She thought amused. She was acting like a total school girl head over heels over someone she didn't even know. Her hands were trembling and she had to keep her herself from hyperventilating. _Here goes nothing._

The Dark Invader looked up once she heard Kimmie coming. _God she looks so beautiful under the moon's light,_ Shego thought. The mask suddenly felt hot and she could feel herself start to sweat as the red head walked closer to her. She begged to any higher power that this didn't end in a disaster.

They were now face to face.

Neither said anything waiting for the other to start the conversation.

"Hi," Kim said trying to see if she could see eyes but unfortunately all she saw was darkness.

"Hey Kimmie," Shego said her voice changed by the mask. Kim couldn't help but wonder who else called her that but her excitement kept her from thinking straight. There was silence after that but for some reason it wasn't awkward it was pleasant.

Kim's curiosity got the best of her as she walked closer to Dark Invader. She could hear the other person's breathing increased and it was relief to know that she wasn't the only one nervous. The figure did nothing just stared at Kim. The heroine reached out to mask ready to take it off. Suddenly she felt one hand on her wrist. This person had a fast reflex.

"Please don't freak," said the Dark Invader.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle, "Why would I freak are you ugly or something?" Kim was only teasing but the figure said nothing. "Don't worry

(_taking it off slowly)_

I won't freak

(_Lifting it seeing black raven_ _hair_)

even if your

_(pale skin_)…" she dropped the mask in shock. Kim couldn't finish her word as she stared into green eyes she knew too well. _This isn't happening. My lover is not…Shego. This is some kind of sick joke, _thought Kim.

_Omgomgomg what is Kim thinking? What is she feeling right now?_ Shego thought. Her question was soon answered as she felt a hand smack her across the face. The sound reverted across the cliff.

Kim was angry.

"How could you do that to me!?" the red head screamed.

Shego touched her warm cheek and couldn't answer the question. Why was Kim angry? _Because she expected someone better not some freak like you,_ she thought miserably.

"What you did was unacceptable!" Wait what did Shego do exactly?

"What do you mean," the thief asked.

"Y-you raped me!!!" Kim claimed. It was a dumb thing to say but it made it feel easier than being betrayed.

_Rape? No Kim I never meant…wait that's not true!_ Shego thought getting angry. Sure Kim is mad but that doesn't give her the right to say something like that. Shego was a thief not a rapist.

"I never raped you because A. you came to me thinking I was your loser boyfriend but I tried to tell you."

Silence.

Flashback

"_Wait Kim I-"_

"_I know you're not the best dancer in the world but did you notice that girl was all over you," pointed out Kim._

End

"B. You knew deep down that I wasn't Ron but you didn't care."

More silence.

Flashback

_It was intense and hard unlike the sweet censored ones they normally have. Kim was turned on by Ron's sudden kiss and the way she was being handled. It was as if she was with a total stranger._

End

"C. You never told me to stop and you never said no in fact you wanted it just as much as I did. Admit I was a better lover than Ron ever was."

Flashback

_She needed to go faster. She bucked her hips against the fingers begging for him to go faster._

End

Kim was speechless she couldn't think of any smart comeback. She couldn't face the fact that she had an intense moment with her arch enemy. There was just no way it could be true. Kim looked at Shego's eyes noticing how different they looked right now. The red head had never seen the villainess look so…vulnerable, so lost before. She saw hurt in those eyes and the fact it was her fault made Kim's heart ache.

The chemistry is still there but could Kim accept that it's from her enemy? The one person who tried to kill her all those times. _She's saved me before too. Maybe she's been holding back all those times. Maybe she's never really tried to kill her._ Kim reasoned. It would explain how she was never really injured in the fights between them. She's seen that Shego could melt metal with her powers but it has never burned her before. Kim looked at Shego in a completely different light.

She stared into the thief's eyes never appreciating the deep piercing look before. Shego's skin looked so beautiful underneath the moon's glow. She reached out to touch the cheek she had hit. Kim saw that Shego closed her eyes expecting another hit but was surprised to feel a loving touch. Her skin felt so soft and warm.

It was electric. There was no doubt about it. Kim was feeling something for the thief she's never felt before.

Shego was leaning closer to the red head. Kim was waiting for the kiss to be just as passionate as that night. Inch by inch both of them close their eyes wanting the moment to feel magical. Both could feel the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

Just a little bit mor…

A yellow blur came running past Kim and straight into Shego.

_Crack_

Shego's head snapped to the side as she felt her body separated from Kim. _What the hell happened?_ thought Shego as pain shot up her chest. Someone had kicked the air right out of her. She looked at her assaulter and was shocked to see who it was. It was none other than the buffoon. And he looked like he was ready to murder someone. Shego seemed to be his target. The thief suddenly dodged another kick this one aimed at her head.

"This is all your fault!" Ron shouted throwing a punch at the villainess. She dodged it but he swung a powerful roundhouse kick. He smiled at the sound of his foot connecting to her mouth.

He heard it all.

Kim was leaving him for someone who took advantage of her at the Halloween party. What Shego did was unforgivable and Kim was going to kiss her! He's never felt so much rage in his entire life. No matter, the blonde boy was going to show Kim that Shego was not worth her time. He felt the mystical monkey power flow through him like an electric current. He wasn't going to stop until one of them was dead.

"No Ron stop!" Kim begged. _Why isn't she fighting back?_ Kim saw in horror that Shego was trying to protect herself but she wasn't fighting back. _It wasn't supposed to be like this. _Time seemed to slow down as she saw them nearing to the cliff. With such speed Kim never knew she had ran at them before something happened.

Shego tried to dodge every attack from Ron but every now and then he got a few hits. She didn't want to hurt the blonde boy because she knew that would ruin her chance with Kim. The thief didn't notice how close she was at the edged until she was trapped. Ron gave a war cry before tackling Shego making them both fall over the cliff.

Both tried to grab onto something that would save them from their death. Each successfully got something.

It was a hand. Each had one of Kim's hands.

The red head had managed to dive catching them both. Now she was stuck. She didn't have enough strength to pick them both up. Kim could feel her tendons started to burn and her hands growing numb from their death grips but she still held on. She looked at them. Ron's anger had vanished and he looked afraid for his life. His eyes begged Kim not to let go. Shego on the other hand had such a sad look, she knew what was happening. She knew Kim couldn't get them both up. She had to choose between one of them.

_Think Kim Think! _Kim couldn't think of any way she could get them both up. By now her muscles were on fire and her chest burned from carrying such a heavy weight.

"Let her go," Ron said. Shego didn't deserve to live. This was just another trick to mess with Kim. Well she has gone too far and she should not be able to pull another Diablo incident again.

Kim couldn't believe what he had just said. No, she couldn't let go of Shego. It was wrong to hold one life over another. _Is that the only reason you wouldn't let her go_? Now wasn't the time to question her motive but she knew deep down why she wouldn't let the villainess go. If Shego died so would a part of Kim. But if her best friend died she wouldn't be able to handle the guilt. The former cheerleader made a decision right then and there. She'd rather they all die than to choose one.

Kim looked down into Shego's eyes and saw that she understood her. There was something in the villainess' gaze that told the red head everything would be alright and it calmed Kim a lot more than words ever would.

However everything wasn't alright.

One of their grips was loosening. It wasn't because they didn't want to be saved; it was because of something else.

That something else was a glove.

Shego's glove.

Before Kim had time to react Shego's hand slipped right off. The red head attempted to grab her again but Ron snatched her now free hand. The villainess was falling to her death and the heroine could do but watch. _NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNoooooooooooooooooooooooo! SHEGO!!!!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**WHOA. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!! SO WHAT'S GOING TO HEPPEN NEXT? Is Shego dead? How is Kim going to live with that fact unless… tune in next time! R&R plez.**


	5. You Had Me

Ookokokokoko another chap! Yay I had time to write this because of Veteran's day. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible

Author's note (in the time frozen part Shego is still close to Kim more than the bottom of the cliff. Its right after Ron had snatched Kim's other hand)

_One of their grips was loosening. It wasn't because they didn't want to be saved; it was because of something else. _

_That something else was a glove. _

_Shego's glove. _

_Before Kim had time to react Shego's hand slipped right off. The red head attempted to grab her again but Ron snatched her now free hand. The villainess was falling to her death and the heroine could do nothing but watch. _

Time frozen

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNoooooooooooooooooooooooo! SHEGO!!! ! I let her go! How could I? She didn't do anything…it was all me. It was my fault. I just had to know who it was that night and now everything's ruined._ Kim's stomach twisted and her throat constricted as she saw Shego's gaze. It was so sad yet unsurprised as if expecting that Kim would have chosen Ron. Her heart felt as if it stopped beating and it was the worst feeling in the world. Her body went numb with the thought that it was her fault. But she never chose anyone, fate did it for her. There was nothing Kim could do but she knew that nothing was ever going to be the same. She should have told Shego her feelings when she had the chance. It wasn't fair…everyone deserved a second chance why didn't Shego get one? Kim shut her eyes; she couldn't bear to watch Shego hit the jagged rocks. The heroine imagined her corpse floating in the water like some log. _This can't be happening it just ca-…_

Time's not frozen 

"Gotcha!" said a voice next to Kim.

Kim opened her eyes to see that Rina had caught Shego's hand. Apparently Rina had a bad feeling about tonight and decided to spy on them in the last minute. At first she was there to kick off any couple that decided to make out at Love Cliff and ruin the couple's meeting. If they chose not to listen she would use her trusty electric staff to convince the horny teenagers to go home. But then she spotted the fight and it was the metahuman to the rescue! She sure was glad she came when she saw Shego and Ron fall over. There was no way she was going to let her best friend die and easily caught Shego's hand.

Shego was safe and so was Ron.

Everything will be alright!!!!

Air rushed back into the red head's lungs and she noticed her body was shaking from fear. She pulled Ron in noticing that he looked guilty.

"I-I'm sorry Kim," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him. The blonde boy was ashamed at how he acted throughout this whole situation. _If that cat girl wasn't there then Shego would have died and that would have been my fault_. He knew that Kim would never have forgiven him and he didn't want to imagine how she would have lived after that.

"I know Ron," Kim said. After the hug they parted to see that they were alone. Rina and Shego had left and they never noticed. Tears welled up in Kim's eyes remembering Shego's hurt look. _She must hate me now_, Kim thought while crying. Ron hugged her in an attempt to comfort her but he knew that Shego and her needed to talk. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

"Fuck! Fuck!," screamed Shego destroying anything she could get her hands on. This was probably the worst night she's ever had. Not only was she about to die but Kim chose _him_ over her.

Rina stood on the wall eerily calm observing the green thief destroying her apartment. She swore sometimes Shego was so thick! Her eyes widened as Shego was about to destroy the wii. Time to intervene. She snatched it just in time.

"Darling, will you calm down already?" Rina asked holding the precious game system.

"Why should I? I was about to fucking die and I got my heart broken all in one night," Shego shot back.

Rina swayed her head left to right," True you could have died but what do you mean you got your heart broken?"

"She saved him over me." That is not what happened but that is how Shego saw it.

"No sweetie your glove _slipped_. I was there in fact she looked like she couldn't decide," Rina pointed out.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Shego asked. She didn't know what her friend was getting at but she better hurry up because her patience was running thin.

"Hell yea, that Buffon had been with her all his life and you only had her one night yet she couldn't choose between the two. To me, that's a big honor," Rina said.

Shego was silent. She never had seen it that way. Damn Rina and her wise words. Her anger had vanished and all that was left was hurt and guilt.

"Couldn't you see that Kim looked crushed when you were falling? Darling I only saw a couple seconds but I have never seen anyone look so devastated before. We left before she could have said anything," the hazel eyed girl said. She saw the realization in Shego's eyes and knew she had gotten to her friend. Shego punched the wall as tears slipped from her eyes. _How could I have been so blind?_ Shego thought. She ran out of her apartment determined to see Kim. She hoped it wasn't too late to fix everything.

Rina was left alone in Shego's apartment but she couldn't help but smile. _Those two are so cute!_ She was about to say something else when she noticed the Wii in her hands. She squealed and plugged it in ready to play Harvest moon. _Yay! I'm going to name you Shego!_ Rina thought as she got the new cow.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

k. Review! And this chap was fun for me.


	6. Hold a Lover Close

**okokok so this is the last Chap!!!! i'd like to thank my editors: Beloved-Raven, Elphie-not-Fae, WerePuppy-Jake .I also liked to thank some of my supporters: fuzzibare,charis-chan, lovelyellie1227 u guys are awesome!!!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!!**

Ron had just dropped Kim at her dorm but everything seemed out of place. The red head was outside her campus trying to get some fresh air because her dorm felt oddly suffocating. Kim inhaled deeply, letting air flow into her lungs and held it in for a minute. She let it out slowly hoping that it would relax her a bit.

It didn't.

Her mind kept replaying the situation over and over again, yet she was still unable to think of a situation in where she could've saved them both yet she still couldn't find a way that she could have saved them both. Some say the heroine was a genius but right now Kim felt like a total idiot. She was Kim Possible the girl who could do anything but save the two people who were closest to her heart.

_There's no way I can deny it …I really like Shego…maybe even love?_ She thought. The image of Shego falling brought a cold feeling to her very core. _I have to thank Rina…if I ever bump into her again._

Kim heard someone approaching her but she really didn't care. She just wanted to set things straight between Ron and Shego but how?

"Kimmie."

Kim looked up and was surprised to see Shego panting and sweating. This was the perfect chance to set things right. Before Kim knew what she was doing she ran into the thief's arms.

"I'm sorry Shego…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to let you…" Kim couldn't finish her sentence because she started crying.

"Shhh its okay…I know," Shego said.

She pulled Kim closer, loving the red head's scent and the warmth from her body. She never questioned when she fell for the heroine but was amazed at how much she needed her. Kim pulled back slightly making sure the contact didn't get broken. Shego wiped the tears away and stared into Kim's eyes. If it was possible she could she'd stare into those green eyes forever. They both felt complete.

"No Shego it's not okay. I was afraid of accepting my feelings and you almost got killed because of that. You should hate me right now," Kim said.

"Hey, you aren't the only one who was afraid. A certain cat had to push me into the right direction too," said the green thief.

They both couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Rina.

"Besides how could I hate someone who is so perfect for me?" Shego said touching Kim's face.

Kim felt her face become red-hot at Shego's words. She looked at Shego and felt the chemistry that was so strong between them. Shego leaned in and Kim's heart started beating as fast as a racehorses. Kim closed her eyes and leaned in to Shego.

_Okay this is it! _Kim thought excitingly.

The kiss between them was amazing. Both felt they were on cloud nine. Kim felt her toes curl and Shego brought her closer to deepen the kiss. When they parted it left them both breathless and pleased. There was a hunger in them that needed to be satisfied.

It needed to be satisfied now!

Before either of them knew how they got there they were outside Shego's building. Their lips parting for only a couple of seconds, hands groping whatever they could reach and stumbling down the hall to Shego's room. Unfortunately there was still a visitor in Shego's room. An Enya song could be heard from inside with Rina's occasional squeals. The thief told Kim to wait outside while she planned to kick out Rina. Shego went inside leaving the door open but Kim decided that listening to their 'conversation' was better than watching what was going to happen.

"Shego! Oh good now I can show you the cow-" the song was abruptly stopped making a record scratch.

"Rina get the hell out, I have company!"

"Now darling that's no way to treat someone who just saved your life and congrats you finally got Kim."

"Out now!"

"Make me."

There were sounds of punching being thrown and furniture breaking but Kim stayed outside. She did not feel like getting in between them. Suddenly someone was thrown out of Shego's apartment but to her surprise it wasn't who she expected to see. It was Shego.

"That's it!" Shego growled. She got back up and charged back in for something.

"What are you doing?" Rina screamed.

"Get out or I swear to god I'll break this thing!"

"(gasp)No not the Wii. You are so evil!"

"OUT!"

"Okokok already just don't do anything stupid."

Rina walked out with a sour look on her face. She greeted the red head when she saw her but before either of them could say anything Shego grabbed Kim and slammed the door on Rina's face.

"Meanie!!!!" Rina stuck out her tongue and was about to leave when she heard the door open again. A Wii flew out and Rina caught it before it slammed into the wall. Ok maybe Shego wasn't so mean after all. A sudden thought occurred to her.

Shego and Kim?

They are finally together!

_How cute! I must tell everyone but how?_ Rina thought. She snapped her fingers when she thought of the answer. She's going to draw them! Yes! This was her chance of quitting her life of thievery now that Shego is probably going straight. She walked away happily with her Wii thinking of the many pictures she was going to draw of Kim and Shego. Kigo* is what she'll call the pair.

**Inside Shego's room**

"Shego," Kim moaned.

She was beneath the thief and loving every minute of it. There was a tug at her shirt and Kim sat up herself so Shego could take it off. She felt her bra being unclasp and shivered as the cool air came in contact with her bare chest, making her nipples hard .She gasped loudly at the feeling of Shego's warm body on hers. It felt sooo good. She moaned again as Shego began sucking on one of her nipples and Kim could feel herself getting very wet. Kim tugged at Shego's hair to bring her back up. She crashed her red lips onto black ones fighting for dominance. They switched positions making Kim in charge for awhile. Her hands quickly took Shego's shirt and bra off as she wanted to taste the thief. She lowered her head kissing and licking as she headed for her destination: Shego's chest. Her lips sucked on one green nipple making the thief hiss in pleasure.

"Oh Kimmie," Shego gasped.

Kim liked the sound of her name coming from her lover and switched to give the other nipple the same treatment. Pants and panties were taken off by both of them and they were finally naked.

Shego went on top again because Kim really didn't know where to go from here. Shego positioned them in a way that made their centers touched every time she moved. The contact made both of them moan out in pleasure. Shego started to grind against Kim in a slow rhythm but then went faster and faster as she felt that Kim was close. Kim clawed at her lovers back loving the feeling of Shego's center on hers. She bucked her hips wanting to go faster. She felt her muscles started to tighten and something building up inside her. The feeling, the sounds, the smell, it was so intense for both of them. They both cried out each other's name as their orgasms ripped through them. They laid on the bed trying to catch their breath, their limbs tangled and their bodies covered in sweat.

"I love you Kim," said Shego staring into Kim's eyes.

"I love you too," Kim said.

They fell asleep in each other's arms never imagining that it all started with a Halloween party and a case of mistaken identity. Neither of them had any regrets.

***note kigo is not my creation just using it for fun**

**Yeah so its done….Happy Ending!!!tell me what you guys think. ;)**


End file.
